Natsu vs Gray
by Anni Mae15
Summary: It's Natsu vs. Gray... again.. Only this time they get Lucy involved..


Natsu vs. Gray

"Jerk."

"Bastard."

"_Hot head_."

"_Frosty_."

"_DRAGON FREAK._"

"_WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?_"

Lucy sighed.

"They're at it again." she said exasperatedly, watching as they flew around the guild like acrobats on steroids.

"ASH HOLE!"

"ICE BRAIN!"

"HOT HEAD!"

"YOU ALREADY CALLED ME THAT!"

"GUYS!" interjected Lucy.

They glanced at her, their hands around each others necks like they were gonna start choking each other.

"Why don't you guys settle it another way?" she offered.

"Like how?" they both said at the same time.

Lucy pondered for a moment.

"How about if we see who's mentally better?" she offered, to which they both shook their heads.

"We'd probably just end up in a name-calling battle again." said Natsu.

"Or we could see who could stand up to Erza the longest.."

They shook their heads, almost violently.

"NO WAY." they said.

Lucy looked back down in thought, just as Natsu turned to Gray with a smirk.

"I have an idea.." he muttered so low that Lucy couldn't hear.

Gray raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Why don't we see who can play the best prank on Lucy?" he said, grinning.

Gray returned the smirk, laughing quietly.

"I'll win for sure." he muttered.

"Well!" said Natsu, loud enough for practically everyone to hear.

"I'm all out of ideas. Maybe I'll just kick back and relax for now."

"Yeah.. you do that." said Gray, figuring that he was going to go first.

Lucy stared at them as they moved to separate tables, Gray at Lucy's table, and Natsu at the one in front of them.

"So, you're just giving up?" she asked, a bit surprised.

Gray turned to her.

"My kind never give up." he said, with a glint in his eye.

Lucy and Natsu both stared at him, Lucy in confusion, and Natsu in amusement.

"_'Your kind?'_" Lucy asked.

Gray looked down, pretending to be ashamed.

"Lucy.." he said.

"I should've told you sooner.."

Lucy stared at him wide eyed.

"Gray, what--?"

Gray's face twisted as if he was in pain.

Lucy gawked at him as Natsu suppressed his laughter.

"No..It can't be..It's not time..." muttered Gray, trembling.

"Not time for what? Gray, what's wrong with you?" asked Lucy.

Gray clenched his fists, as if he were trying to restrain himself.

"So.. Thirsty.. For so long.." he muttered.

Lucy was getting irritated, despite the worried look in her eyes.

"Gray, what's with you? What are you talking about?"

Gray got a dark look on his face as he trembled.

Lucy stared at him in bewilderment.

"Lucy.. I have to tell you the truth.." he said.

She blinked.

He glanced up at her with a freakish look on his face, making her go white.

"I'm a Vampire.."

Lucy blinked again, her heart skipping a beat.

Gray got a satanic look in his eye as he leaned closer to her.

"Feed me.." he murmured, leaning in to her neck.

Lucy let out a little squeak and shuddered.

Gray started laughing quietly, and Lucy stared at him as he pulled away.

His laughter grew and he had to gasp for breath once he was finished.

"I can't... Believe.. You.. FELL FOR IT!" he said in between laughs.

"I dunno," called Natsu.

"I thought it was a bit on the creepy side."

Lucy near exploded.

"DAMN IT GRAY! DON'T YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT YOU WER'E SERIOUS!" she thundered, smacking him.

Natsu laughed as Gray begged her forgiveness.

**-fifteen minutes later-**

Lucy was reading her book quietly in a folding metal chair, basking in the sunlight as the birds flew by.

Natsu and Gray hid behind a bush, watching her.

"Alright, hot head, what're you gonna do?" muttered Gray quietly.

Natsu grinned.

"Just watch."

He snuck around the bush to the left, aiming his hand for the metal chair.

Lucy had just gotten into the good part of the book, where the two main characters were about to confess their feelings for each other when she smelled something strange.

"Is something burning?" she asked out loud, looking up from her book.

Suddenly the chair got incredibly hot, to where it was painful to sit on.

Lucy jumped up, screeching.

"MY BUTT IS ON FIRE! MY BUTT IS ON FIRE!"

She waved her hand back and forth frantically trying to put it out.

"NATSU!" she yelled, as he started laughing.

But then she heard Gray and someone else snickering as well.

"GRAY? NOT YOU TOO!"

She turned to see who the third person was, and saw some boy with his video camera, taping the whole thing.

"This is so going on youtube.." he said, laughing as he mounted his bike and rode away.

Lucy exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS PLAYING AT?" she yelled at Natsu and Gray, who were rolling over with laughter.

"Y'know, this is actually kinda fun." muttered Gray.

Natsu grinned, totally in agreement.

**-A few hours later-**

Lucy opened the door and peeked in, ducking inside with a secret agent roll. She pressed up against the back of her couch, listening for any unusual noises.

Silence.

She peered up from behind the couch, and sighed, standing up.

"I don't even feel safe in my own home anymore.." she complained, as she dragged on to the bathroom.

. . .

"You ready?" asked Natsu.

Gray nodded.

He placed his hands on either side of the water tank, and grinned.

"Three.." counted Natsu.

"Two.."

"One," they said together.

Lucy's scream resounded throughout the house.

"EEEEK! COLD! COLD!" she said.

Quickly Gray stepped back, and Natsu took his place, now heating the water.

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" she complained again, shrieking.

Natsu and Gray laughed, stepping away from the water tank in deep thought.

"Damn, another tie," said Natsu, disgruntled.

"I wonder.." said Gray, looking up.

Natsu glanced at him.

"Clearly we're both good at pissing her off, but I wonder if maybe we shouldn't try the opposite approach.."

"You mean like.. See who can win her heart?" asked Natsu, a bit dumbfounded at the thought.

Gray glanced at him sideways, a smile playing on his lips.

"Can you handle it, _Newt?_"

Natsu grinned.

"You're on, _Ice boy_!"

**-The next day, at the guild-**

Gray walked up to Lucy, an apologetic look on his face.

"Hey, um Lucy, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about yesterday.. It was really stupid.." he said, looking down.

"It's fine." grumbled Lucy, returning to her book.

Gray sat down next to her, still a look of unfinished business in his eyes.

"But isn't there any way I can make it up to you?" he asked.

Lucy glanced at him.

"Put some clothes on for starters."

Gray glanced down and realized he was in his underwear again.

Quickly he was dressed again in clothes he found from seemingly nowhere.

Natsu peered at the two from over at the bar, interested in how this would play out.

"Anything else?" he asked, trying to smile sweetly.

It wasn't working.

Lucy stared at him blankly.

"Gray, what do you want?"

Gray looked up at her.

"I want _you_." he said.

Natsu snorted, and quickly covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing.

Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"Gray, you're not making any sense."

"Since when does love make sense?" he asked, inching closer to her.

Lucy stared at him with a look on her face that said '_What the hell do you think you're doing?_'.

"Gray, please. I need some space." she said, backing away.

"Well I think you've been hidden in your space for too long.." he said, pulling her closer.

This actually irked Natsu, and he was surprised to find that he'd been grinding his teeth together and that his hands were clenched into fists.

Lucy tried to shove him away, but he kept coming back.

Eventually Loki came out, and glared down viciously at Gray.

"She said that she needs space." he growled at Gray.

"Who asked you to butt in?" said Gray.

"I only come if and when she might need me. Really, _you_ should be the one explaining yourself." said Loki, the light reflecting off of his spectacles.

Lucy looked up at the stellar spirit.

"It's okay, Loki, I can take it from here." said Lucy.

"I hope I have served you well," he said with a bow.

"You did fine." said Lucy with a small smile as she called him back.

"Now.." she started calmly, turning to Gray.

She smiled sweetly, and for a moment Gray was almost relieved, until her face twisted into a dark scowl.

"AS FOR YOU! DON'T YOU DARE TRY THAT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?" she bellowed, making Gray flinch away.

Natsu grinned to himself, feeling his tension ease back a bit.

"AND THE NEXT TIME YOU COME NEAR ME, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" she said.

"Aye!" said Gray fearfully, darting away.

'_Easy win.._' thought Natsu, watching as Gray ran.

His eyes glazed back over to Lucy, and he smiled.

Lucy gazed up, after sensing someone was watching her, and was surprised to find that it was Natsu.

Quickly he shifted in his seat, his heart beating faster. He averted his gaze, hoping she would too.

'_This might be harder than I made it out to be.._' he thought.

**- Later at Lucy's house -**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT GUY." complained Lucy, throwing herself onto her bed.

"I mean, first he tells me he's a vampire, and then tries to take a bite out of my heart!"

Natsu watched as she got up, paced around, threw herself on the bed again, got up, paced around, and did the same thing over and over until she was finished venting.

"It's a good thing he wasn't serious," said Natsu to her slumped-over body.

"I mean it's bad enough being pummeled by Erza. But a Vampire and Erza... That would be like _asking_ to die."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"I just don't get why he did that though." she said.

She peered over at him.

"Speaking of which, I still don't get why you set my ass on fire."

Natsu laughed.

"Hey, it was an accident. But you gotta admit, the look on your face _was_ priceless." he said, grinning boyishly.

Lucy wanted to stay irritated with him, but couldn't resist smiling back.

"Natsu Dragonil, you are something else.." she said, shaking her head.

Natsu peered at her.

They were silent for a moment.

"So, Loki seemed pretty defensive." said Natsu, changing the subject.

Lucy gazed down at her keys.

"Yeah.." she said.

"He's kinda always been like that."

She leaned in towards him, her hand cupped over the side of her mouth.

"He likes me a lot." she whispered.

Natsu smiled.

"Oh? Do you think he was jealous of Gray?" he asked.

Lucy smiled too.

"Probably. Of course it's not like he actually has any competition.."

Natsu gazed at her sideways.

"Are you _sure _about that?" he asked.

Lucy stared at him.

The way he had said it made her heart hammer.

"Cause _I _know someone.." he said, turning towards her.

Lucy felt a faint blush on her cheeks.

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered, fidgeting nervously.

Natsu smiled a warm smile.

"Well, I'm no Vampire, but I'm suckers for you." he said.

Lucy was definitely blushing now, she could feel it.

"I've always felt happiest when I'm with you, and every time you smile, my head spins," he murmured softly, looking away with a smile.

"You always fuss about how you look or what you're going to wear, that you never notice the true beauty you have inside you." he laughed softly, looking back at her red face.

"I think... I've always had these feelings though.. I just never realized it."

Lucy's heart beat faster, and she felt like her breath caught in her throat.

Natsu gazed deep into her brown eyes with a soft sort of intensity.

"So, yes." he said slowly.

"Loki does have competition.. _Me_."

Lucy gazed up at him, helplessly lost in his gaze like a sailor lost at sea .

"N-Natsu, I.." she was at a loss for words.

She froze as his hand came up to her face, brushing her bangs aside.

By now she was cherry red, and felt practically ready to faint.

Next thing she knew, Gray burst from the inside of her closet door, making both her and Natsu jump.

"FUCK! FINE! I GIVE UP! YOU WIN NATSU! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" he yelled, charging from the room.

"You won... Was... Was this all planned?" asked Lucy, pulling away.

She turned to Natsu, an upset look on her face.

"Was everything you said just now a lie?" she asked, the pain obvious in her voice.

Natsu frowned, but then smiled again.

He looked down.

"Actually no." he said.

"I didn't even know Gray was here."

Lucy stared at him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked.

Natsu looked at her quickly, a sudden panicked expression on his face.

Then everything came spilling out, faster than he could even think.

"Lucy, I'm _serious_! I _am_ telling the truth! I swear! I've been wanting to tell you for years now that I love you!" he burst, and immediately clapped his hand over his mouth, staring at her with wide eyes.

Lucy gasped, staring at him.

He was... _blushing_!

**Natsu Dragonil**was _**blushing**__!_

Lucy blushed to herself as well, biting her bottom lip.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I've been waiting for years for you to say that?" she asked.

Natsu blinked, his hand still covering his mouth.

She smiled, taking his hand down from his face for him.

"You've never had competition, Natsu. I always loved you." she said with a blush.

She was surprised to find Natsu's hand on her face again, this time stroking her cheek.

"Then that's all you need to say." he said, leaning forward.

Pulling her in by her neck, his lips captured hers in a sweet, soft sort of kiss.

Lucy practically melted into his warm embrace, kissing him again and again.

She would've never expected someone like him to be such a good kisser.

After a few moments Natsu laughed quietly, pulling away.

"What?" asked Lucy, wondering if she'd done something wrong.

Natsu grinned.

"I _really_ wish you could've seen the look on your face," he said, regarding how he set her skirt on fire by mistake.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Come here, you dummy head.." she said, pulling on his scarf for another kiss.

"No, _you_ come here." he argued, pulling her onto him, to which she blushed heavily.

"Fine, be that way." she said, running her hand through his hair as their lips danced together.

**(A.N.) **

**NATSU WON.**

**N-A-T-S-U D-R-A-G-O-N-I-L**

**DAYUM STRAIHGT, GRAY! IN YOUR FACE YOU _ICY MORON__!_ BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * runs away laughing ***

**Haaaaaaa. :D**

**I liked writing dis. Also 'ASH HOLE'! xDDD I always wanted an excuse to write that, and now I found one haaaahahaha.**

**Anyway!**

**Reviews? Thought's/ Possible concepts? Hell, if you want you can give me your end-of-the-world theories as well, I'll take em! xD**

**-Anni Mae15**


End file.
